Promesse hivernale
by FuninaLove
Summary: Les promesses, c'est important. Et ce, peu importe l'âge. Souvent, on les fait parce que ça nous tient juste à coeur. Mais parfois, c'est parce que sans ça, on ne peut plus se raccrocher à rien.


Bonjour/Bonsoir !  
 **Note :** Il s'agit d'un One-Shot portant sur un rp avec ma meilleure amie. Ici, je voulais raconter un bout d'histoire de l'enfance de Roxas et Ventus. J'ai écrit ça parce que j'avais envie et que je devais écrire une courte histoire et la réciter en classe pour un cours optionnel. J'ai fais d'une pierre deux coup on peut dire ! Sur ce, je vous laisse avec ce court OS qui m'a fait vraiment plaisir de l'écrire ! Et un grand merci à mon amie Cello pour m'avoir corrigé !  
 **Disclaimer :** Même s'il s'agit d'un autre univers que celui du jeu Kingdom Hearts, les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et Disney !  
 **Résumé :** Les promesses, c'est important. Et ce, peu importe l'âge. Souvent, on les fait parce que ça nous tient juste à coeur. Mais parfois, c'est parce que sans ça, on ne peut plus se raccorcher à rien.

* * *

 **Promesse hivernale**

 **One-shot**

Ils étaient là, tout les deux, debout en train de regarder la pierre, à méditer sur leur courte existence et à ruminer le passé. Leur père était parti depuis longtemps, n'ayant pris aucune considération pour les deux enfants. Depuis quelques temps, la seule chose qui l'intéressait était toutes ces bouteilles qu'il vidait à vue d'œil. Les deux petits garçons avaient essayé de lui faire arrêter, et ça n'avait pas marché. Ils avaient été punis pour s'être opposés aux pensées de leur géniteur.

-Vous passerez la nuit dehors, avait-il dit, ça vous apprendra à dire n'importe quoi. Lorsqu'on ne sait pas, on se tait.

Les jumeaux savaient qu'il ne pensait pas les choses à moitié, quand il se désaltérait. La seule chose qu'il leur restait à faire après cela, était de trouver un moyen pour passer le temps, histoire que leur père soit de meilleure humeur pour leur ouvrir la porte ou bien juste attendre le lever du soleil. Alors ils avaient décidé de rendre visite à quelqu'un qui était cher à leur yeux. C'est alors que le plus jeune des jumeaux emboîta le pas, entraînant la moitié de ce qu'il était avec lui. Le silence régnait en maître tout le long du chemin. Seul le bruit de leurs pas lourds leur parvenait aux oreilles et ce, malgré l'ambiance animée que les adultes portaient en ce début de soirée. Certains s'apprêtaient à sortir, d'autres passaient la soirée chez eux avec leurs proches. Les enfants surveillés de près ou de loin grâce aux adultes, s'amusaient à faire des bonhommes ou à se lancer des boules de neiges. Tout ça, dans la plus grande joie de vivre.

Après tout, c'était normal que l'atmosphère soit si chaleureuse pour un froid de canard. C'était la veille de noël. Tout le monde s'amusait ce jour là. Enfin, presque. Pour un jour, où l'entraide est mise à l'honneur, personne ne remarquait les petits bouts de chou qui passaient sur le trottoir devant eux. Le seul moment où des personnes les avaient remarqués, c'était lorsque l'aîné s'était pris une boulette toute blanche et froide dans la tête. Ces gens s'étaient excusés, visiblement mal à l'aise et pourtant ils souriaient. Tandis que le premier né les rassurait avec ce même sourire si indicatif du fait que cela l'avait amusé, ils reprenaient bien vite leur route.

-Ils avaient l'air gentils ! Dit l'aîné avec enthousiasme.

-Ils n'en avaient que l'air, le coupa sèchement son jumeau.

Il n'y avait pas besoin d'en dire plus, l'aîné avait compris ce qu'il voulait dire par là. Il savait ce qu'il avait pensé en disant ces mots. Il soupira et resserra l'étreinte de leurs petites mimines pour les garder au chaud.

Enfin ils étaient arrivés. Debout, ils observaient attentivement toute la pierre pendant longtemps. L'aîné avait perdu son sourire si chaleureux qu'il possédait pour avoir une façade, pour laisser place à un sourire bien plus sombre et déprimé. Son jeune frère en le voyant comme ça, ne put pas faire grand chose à part le prendre dans ses bras et le rejoindre dans sa tristesse sans fin. Ils s'étaient finalement assis à côté de la tombe, toujours enlacés ne voulant pas se quitter. Ils avaient l'impression que s'ils se lâchaient, c'en était fini et plus jamais ils n'auraient pu se relever. Ils avaient attendu que les secondes passent, les minutes et même les heures aussi. Finalement, ils avaient attendu assez longtemps, entre deux sanglots, pour pouvoir adresser leur dernière parole à celle qui avait participé à leur création.

-Joyeux noël maman...

Après ces paroles le cadet voulu se relever mais vit que son frère ne suivait pas le mouvement et il se contenta de lui caresser la tête, écoutant ce qu'il avait sur le coeur.

-Dis Roxas, comment on va faire sans elle ? Papa n'a plus de temps à nous consacrer maintenant et il est occupé... Comment on va faire sans elle, hein ?

La cadet n'aimait pas beaucoup parler, parce qu'il trouvait que cela était inutile, mais vu que son frère pensait les choses différemment, il s'exprima avec un air plus que déterminé, pour le rassurer. Son frère, et lui-même.

-Ne pense plus à papa, maintenant, c'est à nous qu'il faut penser. À nous et à nous seuls. Dorénavant nous ne serons plus que deux.

Le cadet aida son frère à se relever et plongea son regard dans les yeux de l'autre blond en tendant sa main et son petit doigt.

-On va se promettre de prendre soin l'un de l'autre, pour toujours, peu importe ce qu'il se passera. Sous le regard bienveillant de maman, c'est la promesse que je veux te faire.

L'aîné, le visage toujours aussi larmoyant, sourit, un peu plus motivé pour la suite des évènements. Il renifla et imita le geste de son frère pour serrer son petit doigt à lui, avec le sien. En essayant de reprendre le dessus avec le sourire comme il l'avait toujours fait.

C'est ainsi que simultanément, dans le cimetière ou reposait leur mère depuis à peine quelques semaines, que les jumeaux prirent l'initiative de prendre soin d'eux. Parce que plus personne ne le ferait à leur place, maintenant.

-Je te le promets !

Après ces paroles, de la neige se mit à tomber, indiquant pour les jeunes garçons qu'il était temps qu'ils rentrent. Et si leur père s'était endormi à cause de l'alcool, ils trouveraient un autre moyen de rentrer chez eux. A deux, ils étaient capable de tout, à partir de cet instant, plus rien ne barrerait leur route et ils avanceraient, peu importe la difficulté.


End file.
